In the Avatar World
by Lady of The OCs
Summary: Oh the irony. just a regular girl who likes ATLA and i get transported there.up for adoptation! read it first please! if you would like to have please pm message me!
1. Chapter 1

"Where were you on tuesday night?" I smirked as i saw the officer getting irratited. "On the island of nonna buisness." I really love pissing people off. Its entertainment. The man growled to which i smirked at and got a glare in return. "Why were you running when you ran out of the store?" They tried asking me different questions, the same ones to get a confession of something out of me. It lasted like that for two freaking _days._ Now im starting to get annoyed.

I mean come on who wouldn't jump at the chance to do that. Okay point taken not a whole lot of people would do that. But it's fun. Until you get caught by the po-po or otherwise known as the police. Yah, not good thing to do once i think about it.

But im the type of do now think later kinda person so now im in this mess. Well it doesn't help me much that's for sure. But they can only keep you here for fourty-eight hours until they have to let you go without proof.

I think. I don't know but my dad will either laugh at what i did this time or give a shrug and hand me a bowl of popcorn for the next zombie move we watch together. Then his girlfriend Alice will come over and we'd all watch a sci-fi flick or Action movie.

My parents are divorced and my mom died when i was around eight so i don't remember much about her. All i know is she was a drug addict and went out with other men while she was married to my dad.

When i get older and have a family i promised mself a long time ago i would never be like that. But then again im only fourteen so what can i say? Not much let me tell you.

So just as i expected my dad came and bailed me out of the place and said i was walking to the park when i had a gand idea to pretend to be a ninja and sneak around. He had the texts to prove it. The officer who was intertagtaing me mumble under his breath but i still caught it.

"Its fun to mess with people thats why." He looked at me then turned around saying things that i couldn't care less about. Sucks to be him.

So me and my dad rod home and we weren't even out of the parking lot when i asked," Can we listen to some music?" "Are you kidding me? Were not even out of the parking lot yet."

and it begans. with me starting.

"So?"

"No."

Your the greatest dad in the world."

"I know i am."

"So can we listen to music?"

"Let me think... No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Turkeyhead."

"Did you call me a turkey?"

"Nooo..."

"Liar."

"Nu-uh."

Yes you did."

"Psh. You wish you were me."

"Why? Your a teenage girl who has to listen to people tell you to clean your room all the time."

"Ya your right. I wish i was you."

"Got that right."

We burst out laughing and he turned the music on us listening to the radio. My favorite statoion went on. Kilo rock. Along with a song i knew well. I turned it up louder and began singing.

_If you feel so empty_

_so used up_

_so let down_

_if you feel so anrgy_

_so ripped up_

_so stepped on_

_your not the only one refusing to back down_

_your not the only one_

_so get up_

_Lets start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot, Let's start a riot_

_lets start a riot_

_if you feel so filthly_

_so dirty_

_so fucked up_

_if you feel so walked on_

_so painful_

_so pissed off_

_your not the only one_

_refusing to go down_

_your not the only one_

_so get up_

_lets start a riot, a riot_

_lets start a riotlets start a riot_

_lets start a riot_

_if you feel so empty_

_so used up_

_so let down_

_if you feel so anrgy_

_just get up_

_lets start a riot, a riot_

_lets start a riot_

_lets start a riot, a riot_

_lets start a riot, lets start a riot_

_a riot, lets start a riot_

_lets start a riot, a riot_

_lets start a riot_

_lets start a riot,a riot_

_lets start a riot..._

The song ended and i felt good. I love singing and my dad says i got it from my mom. I got dancing from my dad. I got my sweet tooth from my mom. I got my blue eyes from my mom. MY dark brown hair and tanned skin from my dad. My brain from my mom. Instincts from my dad. It all equaled itself out in the end.

One thing i dodn't get from my parents is my love of cartoons,anime and manga. Escpically avatar the last airbender. Ive always wanted to be a water bender. Always.

But we don't always get what we want so the closest i came to was trying to move it which utterly failed so many times and me falling a few times. Don't ask how that happened.

So me and my dad talked a bit about things that didn't matter normal things, How are my grades the usual. To which i reply by grades still regular. Which would be all A's. What my dad had high standards. He got into college because of his football scholarship. My mom got in because of her acedimic scholarship.

Im planning to get both scholarships though. And i will get them. We got home and i took a shower and dried in before putting it in a bun to have it wavy in the morning.

I put on a tube top and a pair of short shorts that were tight and flaunted my body. I got in bed after having a wrestling match with my daddy. Then we had a contest who can stare longer. My dad won of course.

After that long day i fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**so so? ya i know. hope its better next chapter. well see ya:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**in the avatar world chapter are welcomed. no flames though. don't like the story don't read. on with the story :)**

I woke up feeling cold. Why i mean i was wrapped in three quilts. Mabye i fell off the bed? Or my dad decicded to play a prank and put me outside? Well he is that kinda person then i have it coming because last week i painted his car pink. He was ticked let me tell he said he'd get me back sooner or later. I guess its sooner.

I opened my eyes expecting to feel the sun on my skin and the chattering of birds, the neigh of horses, howling of wild dogs. But i dind't. I was cold. Mabye it rained? Ya right it barely rains where im from.

I racked m eyes to see i was in a tent. That was odd. Maybe my dad had my friends join in on the prank? I would understand that seeing as how iv'e pulled a prank or two on them.

An old elderly woman came in bringing a gust of strong cold wind inside too. She had two hair loop things that frammed her face and it was grey. She wore a parka that reminded me of Avatar the last Airbender. "It seems you are awake. You gave my grandchildren quite a scare back there." I just looked at her. Maybe i could pretend to be mute? If i talked i'd crack. This chick sounded exactly like Gran Gran.

It was just a prank right? Or was i dreaming? "Whats your name young one?" Young one? Im fourteen.

Well to her i am a young one. She was age's older than me.

ok never mind then.

She handed me a parka and i gratefully pulled it on sighing from the warmth it gave me. O that's right she asked what my name was. Should I pretend to be mute? Yah that sounds like a good Idea. when we walked outside i was meet with another brush of cold air. And i sight i never thougt i'd meet. The village that sokka and katara lived in. The south pole. Does that mean?... Im in Avatar? But... its just a cartoon! It's not real!

But what if it was? What if the Avatar world was real? Like another diminsion? If it was a parrelell universe? I've read stories about it before but i never thougt it possible.

So does that mean that fanfiction was a whole bunch of people who been here and seen it before? Okay that that's a load of bull.

I suddenly got a headache from thinking to much. And my teachers said it was good to think alot. Like hell it is it hurts my head. Great now it's starting to pound agasint my skull. Whoever said a head ache can't kill you is wrong. Theyre on my kill list now. Dammit stop thinking brain!

I saw a bucket of water and went over and shoved my head in before coming back up chattering my butt off. That wasn't a really good idea to begin with. But then again im full of bad idea's. Que i shout for joy and run in circles till i get dizzy and puke. But im cold, hunrgy and did i mention cold?

I looked over and saw Sokka and Katara throwing snowballs at each other. I guess I could get used to this. I would just pretend to be mute. They looked over and ran up smiling. There so cute! "Hi! Im Katara, this is my brother sokka! Whats your name?" Wow she's loud. I guess I would have to get used to that. As a matter of fact I wonder if they have masks? Like in Naruto with kakashi? I gave a small smile back but otherwise I didn't say anything. Gran Gran said, "I don't think she can talk. Do you have a name hon?" I just stared at her before shaking my head. "You don't have a name?! That's not right everyone has a name!" Well duh, thank you for pointing out the obvoius idiot.

"Then we'll just have to give you one." Katara had spoke and im glad she's the smart one. As a matter of fact they only look about seven or six or something. That means I have time. Not much but I still have some time.

"Kara?" I looked over to sokka as it seems they were thinking of names for me. It was nice but didn't feel like me. I shook my head. "Yuka?" My head snapped up. It was Katara who said it. I smiled and they all smiled back at me. I gave a thumbs up for it. Well come one Yuka. If your part of the family then you'll have to work to. I walked with Gran Gran and we did chores like cleaning and sewing. She left it to me once she realized I got it. I mostly thought about the future. I wasn't obsessed with it but I did remember major parts. But yeah I would have to see where this goes for me to see what to do.

Once we were done I looked around and found a stray piece of cloth made of tigerseal skin. I think that's what it was. Anyways I measured and sone engough I had a mask just like kakashi's.

Dinner was after that and I pratically wolfed it down it was so hungry. They brought me in and couldn't have been happier. I was close to them and I knew they would become close to me too in the future. Could I control an element? If I couldn't I would just do the same as tai lee. Or May. Either worked out.

But then again maybe I could have an element. That would be would make things easier if I did.

All I could do for now is wait though. Nothing was going to happen until they were twelve. And besisdes how do I now im not dreaming or come back to my world like cyborg.

I shook my head and prepared to go to sleep. It was going to be a long time. But for now sleep is the only thing on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I've been watching Avatar and now your gonna have to deal with my crap o yah and also oc are accepted just pm meXD . Someone has already asked so that person will be big on this. Other oc may or may not have face time or they will be in for a very short time so show me some fire! Get me to want to put yours in**

**Years later-yuka pov-**

Sokka was watching a fish swim raising his spear. Katara was watching a different fish. She took off her glove and exhaled before bringing the fish out of the water and having it float around before the but of Soka's spear hit it and it popped the water landing on Sokka and the fish went back in the water. I smiled beneath my mask and watched the two began to banter again.

Suddenly I was pushed against the edge of the canoe that Sokka made a year ago and ground my teeth. That was gonna leave a bruise. Sokka tried to dodge and he got away from a few. "Go Left, go left!" I heard Katara yell. I was brutally pushed over to the other side smacking my back against the canoe. Two pieces of ice were closing in on us. I tried pushing myself up but I couldn't . My leg was caught. No way in hell was I dying! With some of my last strength I pushed myself out of the canoe and Sokka and Katara grabbed me and pulled me up over the glacier. I crossed my legs and looked at the water. I saw my relefection. I couldn't remember much of my old life. My other world. It was just a bit blurry. I could remebder if I tried but that ended with me in bed and a huge headache. It was as if something didn't want me to remember. All I had was the future.

I took my glove off and began waving it in front of me watching as the water bended to my will. I brung my hand up and watched as some water flew with it. I spread my fingers and the water separated. My hand went up then pushed itself back then forwards. The water came up then back down coming towards me then going forwards in not even a small wave.

I heard my name called as Katara continued to rant. I looked over just as the glacier behind us split and pushed us back. I clung to Sokka and he clung to the iceberg and Katara with one hand and held my wrist with his hand along with his spear. Something bright blue was below the water and I released what was happening. This was the first episode. This was where everything started. Flying pigs.

The giant blue ice ball that Aang and Appa were in for 100 years came up. Aangs eyes opened and Katara gasped. "There's someone in there! We have to help him!" She stole Sokka's weapon jumped across the ice and began beating the ice that Aang had encased himself in. She beat a hole in and air came rushing out. Soon the top came off and a giant blue light went straight towards the sky for at least a minute before dying out. I really do bet that Zuko saw that. It would be hard not to.

A figure appeared atop the snow before falling. Katara catched him and he slowly opened his eyes. He asked for he to come closer. Then he yelled "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" How does she fall for such a hyperactive kid like him? He turned around and climbed up the ice and slid down. We walked around it were Sokka's jaw dropped and I smirked.

Soon enough Appa sneezed on Sokka and Katara laughed. We all got on Appa and he splashed into the cold water and nudged Aang when he began staring at Katara. This kid is so cute. We made it back to the village were Aang had fallen asleep because he was tired. Katara woke him up where he then met the village and the village met him. He seemed almost guilty of something. O yah Katara asked if he knew the avatar.

We all had fun and Sokka had given up on trying training the kids. There was a large flare and I gave a inaudible gasp knowing they set off the booby trap. I even told Katara all the time to never go near it! We were all outside waiting for them to return. When they came back Sokka accused Aang of being a fire nation spy. The village had banned Aang from being here and he was leaving with Appa. "Fine! If Aang leaves then so will i!" Katara was letting her anger get the best of her. Again. At least Sokka was getting the blunt of it again. Aang and Katara exchanged words and she came back watching Aang and Appa leave. We all returned to the village were Sokka got into his warrior gear and stood in front of all of us on top of a snow pile.

A ship got bigger and bigger until it was coming through the ice straight toward us. Sokka stood his ground but he did falter. A part of it came down prince Zuko in front walking all high and mighty. Sokka went running to him but Zuko only hit him and he fell off the side landing in a snow pile. He grabbed Gran Gran but I grabbed her back and stood In front of her glaring at Zuko.

He growled and tried to move me. I stopped on his foot went behind and kicked him In the butt. It was really funny. Like we all started laughing. Expect the fire benders. He sent a fireball towards me and I ducked behind a snow pile and it melted. Well that wasn't a good idea. I began running around behind and jumping over his men. When the _hell_ is Aang coming! I ran over to Sokka patting his shoulder before sitting down wheezing my lungs out.

One of the kids threw a spear to him and said "Show no fear." Sokka smirked and ran but Zuko broke the spear using the butt of it to hit Sokka in the head then pushed him back. Sokka took his boomerang and threw it but Zuko simply turned his head to the side. We all watched as the boomerang came back and hit him in the head. Then he got mad. He let of a fist of fire going toward us enough to scare but not enough to burn. I brung up a wall of snow either way not allowing it to come closer. He will not hurt my family. It seemed that action surprised the fire benders. Either way Aang had come or I was done being the heroine for that short time.

They took him away and Katara and Sokka left. I walked with Gran Gran holding two sleeping bags and three bags of tiger seal jerky. "Where are you two going?" Katara and Sokka both looked up guilty before Katara was about to retort. "You'll need these. And you're forgetting someone. Two in fact." Appa let out a noise as he walked behind us and gave a giant lick to Sokka.

Sokka and Katara both got up Appa before turning to me lending a hand out. "Come on big sis your coming with." Sokka said that knowing it got on my nerves. I rolled my eyes before climbing up with Sokka's help.  
When Sokka said the key word Appa let out a groan before jumping into the air and flying. We saw the ship and Appa went faster. Aang had fallen off the side of the boat and Katara yelled his name I don't know how many times but he awoke and went into the avatar state. A swirl of water brought him back up and he wiped out the crew members. We landed and Sokka went to go retrieve his staff while Katara tried doing what Aang did. First she froze Sokka then she froze the fire benders that were a hair length away from her.

We climbed on when Zuko and Aroh sent a huge fireball toward us. Me and Aang reacted at the same time. He pushed it to the snow and I brunt snow on it.

I was completely and utterly wiped. Not even babysitting the village kids got me this tired.

"Okay for Aang to learn waterbending we need to go to the north pole." Aang looked happy and said something about how all of us can learn. "But before that I have a few places in mind. First we'll go here. There's someone there that we need to meet. Then we'll go here. Were we'll ride the hogmonkeys. And last we'll go here." I only sighed before laying down to rest. This was going to be such a huge journey.

I eventually fell asleep while Katara was combing my hair.

**Kk I hope you all like it! I'll try to update as much as possible but I doubt I can during the week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally up! Please don't kill me!**

_Fire. Everywhere. Licking the walls and floor. Screams. Screams of pain and fear. It was horrible. Where were they coming from? A guy. He was just standing there. The flames stayed away as if scared of him. His hair was covering his eyes. When he looked up he stared right into his eyes. So much emotion. Flames came closer to him. He breathed out and the fire went up, down along with each breath. It went up into huge flames before blowing out._

Aang and Yuka awoke at the same time gasping and feeling their bodies for damage. When Yuka looked up she met Aangs eyes. She knew they had the same dream. "Where going to have a side stop."

Yuka seemed to say in her eyes and Aang nodded. "Hey! What's going on?!" Sokka said. "Were having side stops." Katara looked up at Aang and, "What do you mean Aang?" "We're gonna go someplace before we go to the North Air Temple. (Is that right?)" Aang didn't leave any questions which was really strange since the kid is practically never serious.

…

We came down to a fire nation town that was holding a festival. Sokka had a fit. This lasted for presiceusley twenty minutes and thirteen seconds. I really bet he would have continued but I bonked him upside the head and gave him my second fiercest glare. Katara seemed a little nervous and Aang soothed her. I mean what could I do pat her on the back and say 'it's okay.' Heck no! I supposed to be mute here!

So we went in but Aang had to a wig made of Appa's fur. Sokka was still pissed but a look from me had him shut up. Aang was looking for something him but I had not a clue. Was it because of the dream? Was his a bit different from mine? Most likely, I bet he got a visit from Avatar Roku (That how you spell it?). A guy by the looks of it ran, jumping over us and running into an Alleyway. He turned and Fire Nation soldiers were running through us giving out yells and orders. They turned the corner to and I began to follow. I mean come on I'm curious. Aang followed me and Sokka was about to have another fit.

He grumbled when Katara whacked him on the side of the head and she followed us. Sokka came and we were seriously surprised when we saw the guy getting cornered. I really don't know why I did it but I did.

Next thing I know I'm throwing water left and right hitting some soldiers. I really bet they were surprised. Sokka surprisingly was the first the join me. A boomerang came around hitting the side of a soldiers head who was about to grab me. With a battle cry he jumped on ones back smashing his head with his boomerang. A low groan got everyone's attention. Up in the sky was Appa coming in low. Aang grabbed Katara and jumped into the air landing on Appa. "About time!" Sokka yelled and I looked over to the guy who was running earlier. He swept a kick into ones throat pushing him back into another soldier making them both fall. He didn't break movement coming around swinging his leg up high crashing into another soldiers shoulder. There was a pained shout and the man crumpled under the blow. The guy took hold of a katana inside his cloak blocking a punch of fire. He brung it sideways hitting the guy in the groin with the but of it. Sokka jumped when Appa came in slow and low and I ran to the man. I pointed up and he seemed to get it. Sliding his katana back into his cloak he grabbed my waist and Appa took hold of us in his giant feet.

…..

Appa dropped us before he landed and the guy let go of my waist. I breathed a sigh of relief was the guy was hot. Not smoking hot but his heat was coming off of him in waves. Is he sick or something?! He feels like a freaking oven! Oh yeah and the guy is pretty big. Like one of those muscular big guys. Must be tough running with all that extra weight. The dude could crush me! I'm all small and tiny. I mean im smaller than Katara! Heck I'm as tall as Aang! Not cool. But then again I wonder if I coulod ask for a pggy back ride?

Sokka came down giving me a hug and pulling me back. I'm pretty sure he thinks of me as a little kid because I'm mute. And pretty oblivious to everything happening around me. He shoved me behind him handing me off to Katara. She held me close and Aang came down walking right up to the guy. "Hi! I'm Aang! What's your name?" The guy looked taken aback by Aangs energy. He wouldn't be the first one. He pulled his hood down showing a bunch of smexiness. What?! You can't blame! I haven't seen a hot guy in forever! I've been stuck in the South Pole for Pete sakes! I mean really! "Names Akuma."

He looked over all of us and I'm pretty sure he stared at me a second longer than the others. It's totally fair since I am staring at him. I bet he thinks I'm a creeper or something. Katara decided to intervene. "Hello. I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka- She pointed to a grumbling Sokka STILL standing in front of me. But just a little bit off to the side."- and this is my older sister Yuka."

Akumka's eyes narrowed wondering why I didn't speak for myself. I pushed Sokka out of the way and stepped forward looking into his eyes. In the other World when I looked into a person's eyes I could tell what kind of person they were. It was something I got from my dad. I didn't get anything from him. What is he a cyborg? I mean come on even my dad shows emotion in his eyes. And he did four tours in the Marine Corps.

Wait. Never mind he does show emotion. A flash of amusement shot through his eyes and I grinned to myself. It's not like he could see my grin since I wore a mask. My hand shot out and even though he was a head maybe two taller than me I grabbed his shoulder and tried to have him come down. He bent his knees and was then only a few inches taller than me. I patted his head and walked over to Aangs side. "Will you join us? We're going up to the North pole to learn waterbending!"

I gave a very small unheard sigh and watched as Akuma looked at Aang. "I'll pass. You're only a bunch of kids. I'm not being a babysitter." Hey! I take offense! I may be small but I'm not a kid! I'm 16 for goodness sakes! "Hey! Yuka is sixteen!" Sokka watched in horror until he held up his hands telling Katara to get back up on Appa's back. "No! Because no matter what fire nation is still fire nation! He could be spy!" Really Sokka? Really? "Oh Come on! Not all Fire Nation is bad Sokka!"

"What?! Are you serious! Just look at him! He has fire nation written all over him!" Akuma scoffed and Sokka turned to him. "Ever thought maybe because I am fire nation?" Sokka's face turned red and, "See?! He even admitted it!" Aang sighed and I saw his shoulders sag a bit. "Sokka if his spy then he will be taken out of the team." Good compromise Aang. I'm proud to call you my non-blood little brother. Unlike my other brother who is becoming increasingly annoying. I swear if he has a bruise it's not my fault. Or if he is unconscious. Not my fault. Whacking Sokka on the head I glared at him and he looked about ready to protest again. "Sokka if his spy then you'll get to say 'I told you so' to us. But for now shut up and get on." Katara snapped and he got up folding his arms and mumbling to himself sending frequent glares to Akuma.

Katara and Aang got on Appa too and Akuma waited for me to get me helping me. I gave him a nod in thanks and sat next to Katara. She took my hair and undid it and began brushing it.

Okay I hope that was good. Please tell me if you want an oc in here someplace and I'll try but first come first serve. Anyways ya comment and review if u want and also constructive cristism please


End file.
